1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a command system with multiple interactive command sources, enabling any number of heterogeneous systems to be accessed.
It applies notably, though not exclusively, to the elaboration of the commands of the different systems of an aerodyne.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that, inside the pilot's cockpit of a modern aerodyne, it is possible to use a multiplicity of command sources among which the following can be mentioned as examples:
multiplexed keyboards, respectively for the pilot, copilot and other crew members; these keyboards notably enable dialog with the flight management supervisor which computes the route to be followed in both the vertical plane and horizontal plane, and with the electronic visualization system.; this dialog can comprise the input or modification of the parameters associated with the piloting of the aerodyne (decision height, inclination of the aerodyne, barometric adjustment); modification of the modes for visualizing navigational data (ranges, elements visualized, radio beacons), and the choice of the housekeeping system page to be visualized; PA1 a touch-sensitive surface associated with the flight management supervisor or with the different visualizing systems, notably for selecting a mode of visualization on the navigation screen (map, plan, compass dial, etc.); PA1 the flight control unit which serves for the dialog with the automatic pilot on which the pilot displays e.g. his course or the speed select, ed. PA1 commands of a first type which cause the configuration of this source to change, each configuration being associated with a commanded system; and PA1 commands of a second type, specific to each of the configurations, and therefore to each of the commanded systems, enabling command messages to be transmitted to the commanded system in question.
In addition to these command sources, it is possible to envisage using vocal command means for both the pilot and copilot.
It so happens that the coexistence of all these command means separate from one another and situated in different places, is not very convenient for the pilot who must instinctively associate with each function both a system and the position of the corresponding command source. The pilot must of course also find, on the command sources, the real status of the system commanded. It should be specified that any part of the elements of a set (aircraft) is hereafter referred to by the term "system".
The choice of the corresponding breakdown is usually based on operational objectives.
It should be noted that it may refer to a system in the most commonplace meaning on an aircraft but also to a part of a system, or even to a group of parts of different systems.